nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Dry Bones
Super Dry Bones'Bueno, Fernando. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii Prima Official Game Guide, page 127.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16KA2zABd4k&t=3m35s New Super Mario Bros. U Star Coin Bonus Video] (also named 'Big Dry Bones'Loe, Casey. New Super Mario Bros. Official Nintendo Player's Guide, page 10. or '''Mega Dry Bones) are enemies larger versions of Dry Bones that have appeared in all six of the ''New Super Mario Bros.'' games and all of the Mario Party games. History ''Super Mario'' series ''New Super Mario Bros. Super Dry Bones debuted in ''New Super Mario Bros.; jumping on a Super Dry Bones merely stuns it for a second. While stunned, the enemy's head shakes and makes a noise. Super Dry Bones can only be dismantled with a ground-pound; the collapsing noise they make when dismantled is low-pitched (similar to Dry Bowser). After about five seconds, the Super Dry Bones comes back together. Mini Mario cannot dismantle them. Like their smaller species, they are immune to the powers of Fire Flowers. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Big Dry Bones appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They are highly resilient to being frozen by ice balls, as they break free from the ice the instant they are frozen. They are also defeated upon touching lava. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Big Dry Bones appear in New Super Mario Bros. 2, having the same function in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. ''New Super Mario Bros. U''/''New Super Luigi U''/''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' Big Dry Bones appear in New Super Mario Bros. U, New Super Luigi U, and New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. However, they are no longer affected by lava. ''Super Mario Maker'' series Big Dry Bones also appear in Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS, and Super Mario Maker 2. Players can enlarge a standard Dry Bones with a Super Mushroom, which ends with the creation of a Big Dry Bones. In these games, the player can attack Big Dry Bones the same way as in past titles. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Big Dry Bones also appear in Mario Party: Island Tour. They appear on the third and fourth Star Stages of the Star-Crossed Skyway board. They give out seven Mini Ztars. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' A Big Dry Bones, known as Mega Dry Bones, appears in Mario Party: Star Rush as a boss. In his minigame, Mega Dry Bones's Femur Fever, players need to ground-pound the platform they're standing on to launch a cannonball at him. Each ground pound lights up one light out of three. If all three are filled, a cannonball is launched. If the Ground Pound is done at the peak of their jump, then two lights are lit up instead of just one. The more allies on a player's team, the faster they can launch cannonballs. Mega Dry Bones can also attack by throwing a bone that goes through each players' platforms in a straight line starting at either Player 4 or at Player 1. When Mega Dry Bones' health bar goes past the halfway mark, the bones he throws are now on fire and he attacks more frequently. Trivia *Two Big Dry Bones appear in the World 1-Tower of the first New Super Mario Bros. near the boss door. However, the player cannot reach them. References Category:Mario species Category:Mario enemies Category:Koopas